


Truth or Dare

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fun, Gen, Truth or Dare, lily and severus make fun of james
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-04 01:24:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6635329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The girls convince Lily to play truth or dare with the Marauders, and Sirius decides to make a dare that will surely make James want to kill him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth or Dare

“I dare you to kiss Snivellous” 

Lily rolled her eyes at Black, once again questioning why she let her friends drag her into this type of things. She sighed, looking at the boy once again while smiling lightly.

“You dare that I’ll kiss my best friend? Honestly I thought you could come up with better dares but alright. Come with me” she said, easily standing up and being followed by the others. James hit Sirius’ head, sending him a hateful glare, in which Padfoot just shrugged. He doubted she would do it, and even if she did it, it wouldn’t mean anything and Snape would probably be pissed. “Also, don’t call him Snivellous, Black”

The group of seven (the Marauders, Lily, Marlene and Dorcas) walked through the halls, going to the dungeons, since it was extremely late. Lily looked at them before they could appear in front of the painting that lead to Slytherin’s common room.

“What is it Evans? I want my proof” Sirius said, frowning as she stopped them. She simply rolled her eyes.

“You will have your proof. But I won’t let you come inside. You six hide while I bring him outside” she said, smirking to Black before returning to the painting and murmuring the password. With a simple roll of eyes, the man opened the passage.

“Wait a second. What if he’s asleep?” James asked, making the girls and Sirius laugh.

“She will have to go inside his room and wake him up, if you know what I mean” Marlene winked, and the three laughed again, while Peter tried to understand the joke, Remus shook his head, and James flustered in anger.

“I hate you Sirius. I hate you so, so much” he growled, shaking his head while he crossed his arms. Sirius laughed a bit louder and rubbed his arm.

“Don’t worry mate. She won’t do it” he said, and Marlene and Dorcas shared looks that surely meant something. They could only wait.

During that, Lily walked inside Slytherin’s common room, looking around. Since there wasn’t anyone there, she walked further inside the place, only to find a small light coming from the corner of the room, behind the curtain. She smiled, walking to it and moving the curtain away.

Severus looked up with wide eyes, pointing his wand to whoever was there, and took a shaky breath when he saw it was Lily. He closed his book, standing up and looking down at the giggling girl.

“Did I scare you Sev?” she asked, making him roll his eyes. “Oh don’t be like that. You shouldn’t be awake. What are you doing?”

“Look who’s talking. I’m not the one who visited you at your common room at... Almost midnight” he said, chuckling quietly before looking down at his book. “Oh it’s nothing. Yesterday I found out new ways of making a better Felix Felicies and I’m updating my book. What are you doing here?”

“Wow... Isn’t that the hardest potion to make?” she asked, and he shrugged. She was always amazed by her friend’s ability with potions. “Well anyway. I need to ask you something, but it can’t be here. Can we go outside?”

“Um... Of course” he said confusedly, putting his book on the closest table and following her outside of the common room to the hallway. Lily checked to see if any of the others could be seen and then moved closer to Severus.

“So. The girls somehow convinced me to play truth or dare with Potter and his dumb friends” she said, quietly, almost in a whisper, staying close to Severus. He made as if he was going to look around but she stopped him before he could. “Yes, they are hidden around here”

“Why?” he asked slowly, hating the fact that he was surrounded by those idiots that loved to make fun of him. Lily giggled.

“Because of the game! They dared me to kiss you” she whispered, her eyes shining playfully as she looked at Severus. The Slytherin thanked Merlin that the lights were off because he wasn’t able to hold back his blush. Besides that, he just gave her a confused look.

“And you won’t do it, correct?”

“Well...” she said, looking down at her hands before looking up at him with a smirk. “That depends...”

“Depends... On what?” he asked, tilting his head as he tried to think. She leaned closer, standing on her tip toes to whisper against his ear.

“Do you want to make James Potter pissed off?”

That shouldn’t even be considered a question. Lily seemed to know his answer by the way she was grinning madly at him, and Severus didn’t take long to smirk, decided.

“Of course, Lily”

“Then kiss me hard, you fool”

Severus didn’t even have time to react. Lily jumped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck while pressing their lips together. He held her waist firmly, tilting his head and kissing her back, not deepening the kiss yet. She stood on her tip toes, kissing him hard, opening her mouth and biting his bottom lip. He accepted the invitation, pressing his tongue to her lip and then to her tongue, arms squeezing her against his body.

The two only stopped when they heard something falling on the ground, turning to the sound and seeing a very James growling at them while Remus got the head of a statue. Severus looked at Lily and then smirked, looking back at Potter, who was walking away . 

Lily giggled and looked at him, kissing Severus on the cheek before waving goodbye. The Slytherin waved back, biting back a sigh before turning back and walking inside the common room.

And while the girls laughed at Sirius’ complains, Lily sighed contently, touching her lips and trying to ignore how hard her heart was beating.


End file.
